xmen_1fandomcom-20200213-history
Ororo Munroe
Ororo Munroe, also known as Storm, is a mutant that was born in Manhattan, New York. She is 5'11" and weighs 145 pounds. She has blue eyes and white hair. While using her abilities, her eyes turn become opaque white. Relatives *Ayesha of Balobedu (ancestor) *Ashake of Egypt (ancestor) *Ashake of Meroe (ancestor) *Harriet Munroe (paternal grandmother) *David Munroe (father, deceased) *N'Dare Munroe (mother, deceased) *Ainet (unofficial foster mother) *Achmed El Gibar (unofficial foster father) *Colonel Shetani (maternal uncle) *Abuya (cousin) *David Munroe, Jr. (cousin) *T'Challa (ex-husband) *Kymera (alternate reality daughter) Powers and Abilities Storm has been considered as a potential Omega Level Mutant, or even an Omega Mutant, or an Alpha Level Mutant. Atmokinesis: Storm possesses the psionic ability to control all forms of weather manipulation. She has been able to control both Earthly and extraterrestrial ecosystems on several occasions. She can modify the temperature of the environment, control all forms of precipitation, humidity and moisture, generate lightning and other electromagnetic atmospheric phenomena, and has demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressure. She can incite all forms of meteorological tempests, such as tornadoes, thunderstorms, blizzards, and hurricanes, as well as mist. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. Her precise control over the atmosphere allows her to create special weather effects. She can create precipitation at higher or lower altitudes than normal, make whirlwinds travel pointing lengthwise in any direction, channel ambient electromagnetism through her body to generate electric blasts, flash freeze objects and people, coalesce atmospheric pollutants into acid rain or toxic fog, and, along with her natural ability of flight, summon wind currents strong enough to support her weight to elevate herself or others to fly at high altitudes and speeds. Her control is so great that she can even manipulate the air in a person's lungs. She can also control the pressure inside the human inner ear, an ability she uses to cause intense pain. She can also bend light using moisture in the air and her manipulation of mist and fog to appear partially transparent or nearly invisible. Storm has also demonstrated the ability to control natural forces that include storms, solar wind, ocean currents, and electromagnetic energy. She has demonstrated the ability to separate water molecules into oxygen and hydrogen via electrolysis, allowing her to breathe underwater. While in outer space, she is able to affect and manipulate the interstellar and intergalactic mediums. Storm has been shown to be sensitive to the dynamics of the natural world, and her psionic powers over weather are affected by her emotions. One consequence of this connection to nature is that she often suppresses extreme feelings to prevent her emotional state from resulting in violent weather. She has once sensed a diseased and dying tree on the X-Mansion grounds, detected objects within various atmospheric mediums--including water, and senses the incorrect motion of a hurricane in the Northern Hemisphere and the gravitational stress on the tides by the Moon and Sun as well as the distortion of a planet's magnetosphere. Storm can view the Earth as weather patterns and is able to precisely recognize her geographic position through interpretations of these patterns. Storm's mutant abilities are limited by her willpower and the strength of her body. *''Willpower/Telepathic Resistance:'' Something that was gradually gained through Storm's time with the X-Men is her willpower. Storm has an incredibly strong will and is a powerful opponent against telepathy in battle. Her resistance is further enhanced by the electrical forces she controls. *''Earth Link:'' Storm's mutant powers have created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe gives Storm spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living things. Storm also possesses the ability to sense and detect life forces. She has once sensed a snowball being tossed and sensed the Blackbird cutting the atmosphere even though the distance between them was thousands of miles. She can sense any natural phenomena, including earthquakes, storms, etc. Storm can also sense movements in the air or water mediums. *''Thermal Resistance:'' Storm has a resistance to extreme temperatures, meaning she is able to withstand extreme heat and cold to an as yet unknown degree. *''Energy Vision:'' With a blink, Storm can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which, in turn, allows her to counter all but the fastest attack. Added to her already formidable hand-to-hand abilities, this makes her a very tough opponent. Storm has also shown the ability to see in almost complete darkness. *''Magical Potential:'' Storm's ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Atmokinesis Category:Thermokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electromagnetic Spectrum Manipulation Category:Pressure Manipulation Category:Aerokinesis Category:Cryokinesis Category:Flight Category:Invisibility Category:Aquatic Respiration Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Earth Link Category:Thermal Resistance Category:Energy Vision